footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2010–11 Liverpool F.C. season
Roy Hodgson (until 8 January) Kenny Dalglish (from 8 January) | final_position = 6th | highest_position = 5th | lowest_position = 19th | points = 58 | goals_for = 59 | goals_against = 44 | goals_difference = +15 | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Third round'' (lost to Manchester United) | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = ''Third round'' (lost to Northampton Town) | cup3 = UEFA Europa League | cup_placement3 = Round of 16 (lost to Braga) | matches_played = | league_topscorer = Dirk Kuyt (15) | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = 44,975 vs Everton (16 January 2011, Premier League) | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2009–10 | next_season = 2011–12 }} The 2010–11 season will be the 119th season in Liverpool Football Club's existence, and their 48th consecutive year in the top flight of English football. This season, Liverpool will be sponsored by Standard Chartered Bank, after their deal with long-running sponsors Carlsberg finished after 18 years of sponsorship. Pre-season saw a change of manager for Liverpool, with Rafael Benitez leaving the club by mutual consent on 3 June 2010. On 1 July 2010 Roy Hodgson was officially announced as new manager, with Steven Gerrard taking the captain's role, and Jamie Carragher taking the vice-captain's role. On 8 January 2011 Kenny Dalglish was officially announced as caretaker manager with Hodgson leaving due to mutual consent. Pre-Season On 1 July, Liverpool announced their fixtures for the pre-season to start in Austria against Al Hilal on the 17 July, the game however was cancelled due to heavy rainfall days before the match which left the pitch in unplayable conditions. Liverpool continued with their pre-season preparations with a 0-0 draw with Grasshoppers on 21 July and a 1-0 defeat at the hands of Kaiserslautern on 24 July. Liverpool completed their pre-season programme with a 1-0 defeat to their 1977 European Cup Final opponents Borussia Monchengladbach on 1 August. Liverpool's competitive season kicked off on 29 July 2010 in Skopje, Macedonia, where they took on FK Rabotnicki for their UEFA Europa League 3rd qualifying round first leg tie. Liverpool won 2-0 thanks to David N'Gog's double. They also ran out 2-0 winners in the second leg at Anfield with another N'Gog strike and a penalty from the recalled Steven Gerrard wrapping up a 4-0 aggregate win. Rabotnicki came close very late on with Liverpool defender Martin Kelly denying Nikola Gligorov a tap-in. Liverpool discovered their play-off opponents on the morning of 6 August, facing Turkish outfit Trabzonspor. The first leg is at Anfield on 19 August, with the return leg a week later at the Huseyin Avni Aker Stadium. Liverpool took a 1-0 lead to Turkey, thanks to Ryan Babel's 45th minute strike. Players First Team Players' age as of 31 May 2011 (end of season) Team kit The home strip for the 2010–11 season was revealed on 8 April 2010 bearing the Standard Chartered logo. The Adidas strip represents a modern interpretation of the one worn during the 1989–90 campaign in which Liverpool won their eighteenth league title. The away strip was revealed on the 8th June and is white with a red trim, with black shorts accompanying it. The third kit was revealed on the 15th June and is black with a yellow trim. Transfers In First Team |fc=Free Agent |w=S |e=2012 |f=Free |os=Liverpoolfc.tv}} |fc=Chelsea |w=S |e=2014 |f=Free |os=Liverpoolfc.tv}} |fc=Standard |w=S |e=2013 |f=Free |os=Liverpoolfc.tv}} |fc=Rangers |w=S |e=2014 |f=£2M |os=Liverpoolfc.tv}} |fc=Juventus |w=S |e=2013 |f=£4.5M |os=Sky Sports}} |fc=Charlton Athletic |w=S |e=TBA |f=£1.7M |os=BBC}} |fc=Middlesbrough |w=S |e=2013 |f=£2.3m |os=BBC}} Reserves and Academy Total spending: £10.5 million Out First Team |nc=Olympiacos |w=S |e=2014 |f=£5M |os=Sky Sports}} |nc=Chelsea |w=S |e= |f=£5.5M |os=Liverpool FC}} Reserves and Academy |nc=Bradford City |w=S |e= |f=Free |os=Liverpool FC}} |nc=MK Dons |w=S |e= |f=Free |os=BBC}} |nc=Athletic Bilbao |w=S |e= |f=£2.6m |os=Athletic Bilbao}} |nc= |w=S |e= |f=Free |os=Liverpool FC}} |nc=Burton Albion |w=S |e= |f=Free |os=BBC Sport}} |nc=Manchester United|w=S |e= |f=unknown |os=http://manunitedyouth.wordpress.com/2010/07/02/seven-new-scholars-announced/}} |nc=Twente |w=S |f=£1.5m|os=Liverpool FC}} |nc= |w=S |e= |f=Free |os=Liverpool FC}} Total income: £14.6 million Loaned in Loaned out Totals Competitions Overall Premier League Results summary Results by round }} Matches Competitive Premier League N'Gog Gerrard |goals2 = Wilshere Rosicky Reina Koscielny |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 44,722 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = D }} Last updated: 19 August 2010 Source: Liverpool F.C. Note: Premier League fixtures that have not been played or games that are upcoming are not listed due to copyright UEFA Europa League |score = 0 – 2 |report = Report |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = |goals2 = N'Gog |stadium = Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance = 23,000 |referee = Antonio Damato (Italy) |result = W }} |score = 2 – 0 |report = Report |team2 = Rabotnički |goals1 = N'Gog Gerrard |goals2 = Zé Carlos Mojsov |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 31,202 |referee = Peter Sippel (Germany) |result = W }} |score = 1 - 0 |report = |team2 = Trabzonspor |goals1 = Babel |goals2 = Gülselam Korkmaz |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = |referee = Thomas Einwaller (Austria) |result = W }} |score = vs. |report = |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = Ryan Babel |goals2 = |stadium = Hüseyin Avni Aker Stadium, Trabzon |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Last updated: 15 August 2010 Source: Liverpool F.C. FA Cup League Cup Pre-season |score = P – P |report = Report |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Cashpoint Arena, Altach |attendance = |referee = |result = P }} |score = 0 – 0 |report = Report |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Herti Allmend Stadion, Zug |attendance= |referee = |result = D }} |score = 1 – 0 |report = Report |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = Mitsanski |goals2 = |stadium = Fritz Walter Stadion, Kaiserslautern |attendance = |referee = |result = L }} |score = 1 – 0 |report = Report |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = Matmour |goals2 = |stadium = Borussia-Park, Mönchengladbach |referee = |result = L }} Last updated: 21 July 2010 Source: Liverpool F.C. External links *2010–11 Liverpool F.C. season at Official Site *2010–11 Liverpool F.C. season at ESPN *2010–11 Liverpool F.C. season at LFCHistory Category:English football clubs 2010–11 season Category:Liverpool F.C. Category:2010–11 Club seasons